


Quarantine

by Remisaurus02



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU?, Coronavirus, Diary/Journal, Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Quarantine, maybe a little ooc?, peter keeps a diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisaurus02/pseuds/Remisaurus02
Summary: Peter's daily diary entries while Midtown School of Science and Technology is closed because of the Coronavirus.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this because 3 days into the quarantine and I feel like I need to be doing something more productive than watch Youtube after I'm finished with my schoolwork...So a fanfic about our spiderbaby during the quarantine it is! *Awkward finger guns*

Hey Diary,

Peter Parker here. Today is the first day Midtown is locked down for quarantine because of COVID-19, so I decided to keep a diary in case it's ever published one day when historians find it. Aunt May made me mac and cheese for lunch. I worked a glitch out of my computer processing, so that was cool. I also watched a YouTube tutorial on origami and made a bird and that's cool too. I named him Gregory. 

Ned and I are going to be Facetiming later today so we can work on our science fair project. Hopefully the school will be back open by June so we can actually have the science fair. If not, we may just be stuck with a robot that can translate sixty languages. 

Mr. Stark is working on a cure for the virus and if anyone can do it, it’ll be him. Maybe it will even be done before Mrs. Stark has the baby. I mean, I was born in the middle of the SARS outbreak and I was fine, so she'd probably be fine anyway. 

Speaking of Mr. Stark, he says he doesn’t want me doing my patrol of the streets during the outbreak. So now I’m stuck inside, doing normal-kid stuff like reading my advanced astrophysics textbooks and drinking Kool-aid. Aunt May could only find grape flavored Kool-aid because the stores are all empty, but that’s okay, I’ll just suffer through it until we can find Cherry and Tropical Punch again. 

Anyway, I need to go finish the blueprints for our robot. I’ll write again tomorrow. Bye diary! 


	2. Day 2

Hey Diary, 

It’s Peter again. It’s currently 10:46 on the second day of the quarantine and Aunt May made me do her Yoga workout DVD with her, but then we had waffles so it’s all good. 

Now it’s 2:13 and Gregory the Origami Bird has a new friend. Lisa the Rabbit. Next I’m going to make a dinosaur I think.

You know how I said yesterday that Mr. Stark doesn’t want me out doing my patrols? Well that’s a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean I know that everyone needs to stay safe and not spread the virus, but I don’t think crime will stop that and like, if I can stop some bank robbers before they steal an ATM or hurt someone, then I should be allowed to do that. But Mr. Stark said no so here I am. 

Oh, the Facetime went well with Ned last night. We finalized the design of the robot and we’re going to start the building of it this weekend. Then we’ll have to start programming it. I’m pumped! 

Speaking of being pumped, I was cleaning my room yesterday and I found my old Furby! I sort of feel bad for losing him. I think I’m going to reprogram him to be less creepy and keep me better company when Aunt May is out. Maybe He and Karen will be friends. 


	3. Day 3

  
Hey Diary, 

Peter here again. Day 3 of the Quarantine. It’s Wednesday my dudes so you know what that means *Enter scream here*

Furby is in the process of being reprogrammed. I’m going to put a new voice chip in it so he sounds British I think, or maybe Australian. Just to change it up from the normal AI voices, you know? I think Karen would like that. 

I’ve also completed all the activities on the back of the cereal boxes in the kitchen, which included a maze, two work searches, and a color by number. I made the origami dinosaur too. I think I’m going to name him Herb, he looks like an Herb. Wait, is Herb even a name?

I just Googled it. Herb is short for Herbert. So I guess my dinosaur’s name is Herbert. Cool. 

Anyway, I think I am going to go make some tater tots for dinner. Bye Diary! 


	4. Day 4

Hey Diary, 

It’s Peter again...because who else would it be? And it is the 4th day of quarantine. You know that really old movie Back to the Future? Well I think I’m going to make a time machine and go back to the end of last year and find the cause for the virus and destroy it before it can affect the world. I’m going to go call Mr. Stark to see if he will help me with that. 

Nevermind. Mr. Start said I wasn’t allowed to time travel. So now onto plan B. You think the Doctor and T.A.R.D.I.S. is real? 

So I accidently caught Furby on fire last night. But it’s all cool now, I just have to reconstruct the parts of his face that melted. Maybe that’s why Mr. Stark won’t let me time travel? 

My origami project for today was a spider. I named him Peter Jr. and he is my child. I will protect Peter Jr. with my life. 


	5. Day 5

Hey Diary,

It's me again. Peter. Day 5 of quarantine. So you remember how I told you about Peter Jr., my origami spider son? Well I left a message for Mr. Stark to tell him about my day because he wants to know I'm okay, and I told him about Peter Jr. I never got a call back faster from him, and I thought he was just _really_ excited about my origami spider, but turns out I didn't specify say that it was a spider, or made out of paper, because Mr. Stark thought I actually got someone pregnant and that "my son" was a real human baby. 

So apparently I need to stop referring to Peter Jr. as only my son and specify that he is my origami paper son. 

Anyway, nothing else very exciting has happened today. I ate a Hot Pocket for lunch, oh, and Aunt May is making my favorite casserole for dinner. Yeah, life's pretty good today despite being stuck inside and scaring Mr. Stark into thinking I was a dad. 


	6. Day 6

Hey Diary, 

Guess who? It’s the Rebel of Queens on the sixth day of quarantine *Throws peace sign*. I did exactly what Mr. Stark said and went out of the apartment and went on a patrol last night because I couldn’t stand sitting around all day with these powers just...doing nothing. 

So I helped a woman who was getting mugged by some guys who wanted her money. Now I have a sprained ankle and everyone thinks I fell down the stairs while getting the mail, but that’s cool. No one needs to know. 

Nevermind, Mr. Stark found out thanks to Karen. I’m probably going to get a huge lecture so if I don't come back alive, avenge me, Diary. 


	7. Day 8

Hey Diary, 

It’s Peter again, on day 8 of quarantine. Sorry I did not get to write yesterday, Mr. Stark grounded me from my devices. I got them back though, so it’s all cool. 

I made Peter Jr. a little sister. Her name is Petella or something like that...yeah, I’m still trying to figure out a name. Maybe I’ll just go with something classy; like Debbie. 

I also made a squirrel, and another bird and turtle. I had a lot of time on my hands yesterday since all my electronics were disabled. I also learned how to make broccoli cheese soup with lil tiny noodles. It was a good day yesterday despite being grounded. Nothing exciting has happened today other then I finished the box of Cherios, putting our cereal count down to a box of fruity pebbles and half a box of frosted flakes.

This Quarantine is getting real. 


End file.
